


my little rosebud

by dimplewoo



Series: curious minds, hearts pounding [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplewoo/pseuds/dimplewoo
Summary: he feels lucky enough that he decides to put the cream colored lace underwear on this time, shimmying out of his boxers taking care not to pull his knee highs down in doing so. hyungwon pulls the panties up and adjusts them around his hips. he lays the skirt on the floor in front of the mirror, steps inside it and fits it around his waist, watching his reflection so he can neatly tuck his blouse into it.(...)sliding through his new pictures, hyungwon can’t help the inkling of smugness he feels when he admits that, on all fours with the skirt pulled back, his ass does look nice in lace — and that, maybe, he needs a new pair. but the feeling doesn’t last long when he hears the apartment door unlock and kihyun drop his bag to the floor and take his shoes off.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: curious minds, hearts pounding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	my little rosebud

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt for day 11: ~~crossdressing~~ lingerie kink** (i don't like the word crossdressing)
> 
> this is purely self indulgent smut and i should really write more D/s. also josie said they want more of hw riding kh so here u go mwah
> 
> note, _again_ because i have to be a responsible adult: **always** use protection and get tested before you exchange fluids with someone, discuss your kinks and D/s inclination in advance, thank you

clutching the strap of his messenger bag with both hands, hyungwon lets the train cart gently sway him side to side as he waits for it to stop and for the doors to open. he steps out fast, nearly twisting his ankle as he speeds through a thin crowd towards the stairs and swipes his subway card to let himself out of the station.

his watch reads 4:13 p.m. he has about forty-five minutes until kihyun gets home, two of which he spends leaping up the three flights of stairs to their apartment. he spares a couple seconds to laugh at how much he suddenly seems to care about time when he never gave it much thought before then, even after the countless tongue clicks and disappointed sighs kihyun gives him whenever he’s late — which is often.

there are no keys in the teal blue seashell shaped dish on the dresser when hyungwon unlocks the door and drops his own, so kihyun definitely isn’t home yet. peeling his bag and coat off him on his way to their room, he drops everything into a bundle on the sofa chair — making a note to _maybe_ remind himself to pick it up when he’s done before he gets scolded for it.

he starts to unbutton his shirt, stopping in front of the closet to let out a sigh. to say he’s anxious would be overlooking how much he’ll enjoy what he’s about to do, and to say he’s excited would be to forget how daunting the whole thing is.

his teeth play at his bottom lip as his fingers play with a loose button. hyungwon shifts his weight from one leg to the other, staring at the closet door, as if through it. he checks the time on his phone. thirty-eight minutes left.

pushing the folding doors open, hyungwon kneels to pull the shoe box out from his side of the closet. the shoe box he keeps camouflaged under where he hangs his long coats, so that kihyun doesn’t suspect anything. the one he hides his lace underwear and knee highs in.

he’s only done this a couple times before, never finding the right opportunity what with his and kihyun’s work schedules lining up perfectly, but he enjoyed every scarce minute of it. and as much as this is entirely for his own sake, hyungwon still wants to share it with kihyun, someday, maybe. it’s something he likes; surely kihyun wouldn’t mind indulging him. hyungwon’s just a little reluctant about it, even if he knows he’ll get nothing but support for it.

he lets his shirt fall off his shoulders and unbuckles his belt, stepping out of his jeans one shaky leg at a time. he doesn’t notice how tightly he’s biting his bottom lip at the idea of taking new pictures in his same flowy, glossy white blouse and navy blue skirt, the last piece that completed his first outfit, the only one he’s owned for the past couple months now. the cards were in his favor on the day he finally decided to buy it and the thrift store clerk was absorbed enough in their heated twitter argument on their phone not to care what he was purchasing.

not that it mattered — he was ready to ramble about having a twin sister the same size as him, anyway, — but the reassurance was nice.

hyungwon pulls the stockings up his legs, unfolding the navy blue cotton fabric over his right knee and adjusting the lace trimmings around his left thigh. he wiggles his toes on the ground and smiles at himself, content that he finally found an opportunity to put these clothes on again, even if it’s only for a couple minutes. he traces a feathery finger over each arch of the delicate design, throwing hesitant looks at the standing mirror to his side.

he feels lucky enough that he decides to put the cream colored lace underwear on this time, shimmying out of his boxers taking care not to pull his knee highs down in doing so. hyungwon pulls the panties up and adjusts them around his hips. he lays the skirt on the floor in front of the mirror, steps inside it and fits it around his waist, watching his reflection so he can neatly tuck his blouse into it.

the brief thought of kihyun sliding a hand under his skirt to squeeze his ass crosses his mind, and he files it in a corner of his psyche for a later time when he’s gathered enough courage to tell him about all this. in the meantime, though, he’d rather snap more shots of himself, this time less shy and more daring than before.

sliding through his new pictures, hyungwon can’t help the inkling of smugness he feels when he admits that, on all fours with the skirt pulled back, his ass does look nice in lace — and that, maybe, he needs a new pair. but the feeling doesn’t last long when he hears the apartment door unlock and kihyun drop his bag to the floor and take his shoes off.

the sudden weight lodged in his throat is tight and sour and hard to swallow. hyungwon never expected he’d be forced by circumstance to show this part of him to his partner, much less in the specific outfit he’d tried so hard to hide away from him. he had made him mind up to _eventually_ tell kihyun about it, but not like this, never not on his own terms, not at his own pace.

“wonnie, are you home?” he hears kihyun take his coat off and hang it by the dresser, and silently analyzes every sound he hears to try and find out where in their apartment kihyun might be heading.

“hyungwon?”

running water. kihyun is washing his hands as he always does right after coming home, and that leaves hyungwon with only a handful minutes to decide — fight or flight. stay in the room, or hide in the bathroom, throw his clothes in the laundry basket and pretend he’s taking a shower. he wanted to share this with him anyway, but he might hold back if he were to make the decision for himself so it’s all good, right? _right_?

gulping his anxiousness down, clutching at the phone in his hand on his lap, hyungwon waits for kihyun to walk up to their bedroom, boring a hole into the carpet with his eyes in the meantime.

“babe, where are you—“ he stops at the threshold when he sees him, and hyungwon can’t catch his first reaction.

the lace that had felt so feathery and soft against his thighs now prickles him, the hem of his skirt digging into his sides, constricting him as his heart tries to escape through his throat. his knuckles turn white with the expectation of mockery — try as he may to remind himself that kihyun isn’t that kind of person. hyungwon can’t tell how long it takes for both of them to process this, it could be anywhere between a millisecond and an hour as far as he’s concerned, and it only seems to be dragging on longer and slower.

“hi, baby,” he finally breathes out, voice laden with the softness it always bears whenever he feels particularly smitten for hyungwon. kihyun walks up to the bed, bending down to cup hyungwon’s face and leave a soft peck on his lips. and it feels enough like the way he always steals kisses from hyungwon when he walks past him on the sofa that it eases the tension at the bottom of hyungwon’s stomach. albeit this time, the knee kihyun timidly puts between his own feels warmer on his cheeks than usual.

“sorry, i walked in on you,” kihyun rubs circles on hyungwon’s cheekbones with his thumbs, hyungwon’s hands find their way up to kihyun’s wrists. “i didn’t know.” his eyes mirror the sincerity of his words, but not the downpour of questions hyungwon had expected to sit through.

hyungwon shakes his head and smiles small. “i got home early today, and i thought i had the time,” he huffs a little. “i…” kihyun raises an eyebrow at the unfinished sentence and takes his chance, sliding a light hand down to thumb at hyungwon’s collarbone and the other along his jaw to cup his chin.

“you?” the question comes out of kihyun’s mouth breathy and soft, his eyes darting up and down hyungwon’s face the closer he inches toward him. hyungwon can’t really think about anything but the thumb sliding across his bottom lip, the hand moving down his open collar to toy with his nipple and the knees slowly spreading his thighs apart.

“i have.. have been doing this for—” hyungwon lets out a shaky exhale when kihyun pulls his bottom lip down, “for a while,” he closes his eyes. his thoughts skip past the confusion about kihyun’s initial reaction to realizing he had gotten one he hadn’t expected at all to begin with. if he hadn’t known the man, he would think seeing hyungwon in a skirt turns him on; except he knows kihyun and this is _definitely_ turning him on.

“a while?” kihyun rests one of his knees on the bed, careful not to pull on the skirt’s fabric, and leans further down, hyungwon’s back arching to meet his gaze. if his eyes hadn’t been so focused on kihyun’s mouth, he would have missed the quick dart of his tongue in the corner of his lips. his hands, of their own volition, slid to rest on kihyun’s chest at some point between scooting further up the bed and realizing his fantasy from a few minutes ago wasn’t going to stay one anymore.

“three… months?”

it’s all the signal kihyun apparently needs to let go and kiss hyungwon again, sloppy and open mouthed and melting down into him. hyungwon’s grip on kihyun’s shirt tightens, fingers curling around the hem of his breast pocket and creasing the fabric anywhere he can’t get a solid hold. they both let themselves fall back onto the bed in a mess and tangle of arms, parting once for kihyun to settle comfortably on top of hyungwon and between his legs, a second time to think about what just happened.

“i had no idea this kind of thing turned you on,” hyungwon laughs, out of breath, his heart now beating to the tune of a different kind of tension.

“honestly? neither did i until now,” kihyun laughs too, pushing hair away from hyungwon’s forehead. the latter can’t help but whisper a quiet _yes_ and reciprocate kihyun’s smile when he asks if that’s okay. he plays with a button on kihyun’s collar when they kiss again, moving up to card his hair instead once he starts to grind into him.

kihyun’s hand — the one that’s not busy playing with his right nipple — lightly pulls at hyungwon’s hair, and it sends chills down his spine all the more as he pulls stronger to bring hyungwon’s head back and reveal his neck. the open mouthed pecks kihyun leaves along his jaw down to his collarbones feel unbearably good, and every light graze of his teeth on hyungwon’s skin turns into tighter fists in kihyun’s hair.

“hmm, more, please,” he mutters, rolling his hips high to meet kihyun’s hard-on, getting impatient with how overwhelming everything already feels. hyungwon starts to unbutton kihyun’s shirt when the latter grabs both of his wrists with his left hand and pins them above his head, staring him up and down with a hunger he’d never seen so intense in his eyes before.

“not yet, baby boy,” kihyun bites his lower lip, right hand moving to unbutton hyungwon’s blouse instead, “i’m far from done with you.” there is a beginning of a smirk on his lips, laced with a craving that hyungwon can’t imagine is going to be good for him — and he can’t wait for it.

leaving a trail of kisses from his chin to his chest, kihyun drops down and licks hyungwon’s nipple lightly once, twice, before sucking on it and grazing it with his teeth, while he flicks the other one with his free hand. hyungwon knows kihyun won’t let go until they’re swollen, red and wet, and he has him squirming and even more impatient. every bit of friction on his nipples sends electricity shooting up and down his spine, and he feels the lace underwear straining to stay put as his cock gets harder.

“ _p-please_ , ki,” hyungwon whimpers as he tries to arch up higher and grind against kihyun again. the tension in his lower belly is so strong now that even curling his toes isn’t enough to dissipate any of it.

“‘please’ what, hyungwon?” the low rumble in his voice twists the knot in hyungwon’s groin even tighter.

“ _please_ fuck me, kihyun,” he struggles to let the words out as kihyun runs light fingers up and down his sensitive side and teases him by pulling on the hem of his skirt. hyungwon’s hands find their way to kihyun’s thighs and grab onto them when the bed sheets aren’t enough.

“i will fuck you exactly the way you want, baby boy, but i want to have a good look at you first.” hyungwon nods fast as kihyun sits back on his haunches and slowly — and _finally_ — unbuttons his own shirt.

“show me.”

hyungwon bites his bottom lip as he watches kihyun undress and throw his shirt somewhere on the floor behind him, not forgetting to notice the prickly goosebumps all over kihyun’s chest. he reaches a tentative hand to the bottom of his skirt and lifts it up over his stomach, eager to see his reaction.

kihyun’s hands travel from hyungwon’s knees down to the fold of his thighs, running his thumbs along the edge of the lace underwear, all the while staring at hyungwon’s cock. it feels hot on hyungwon’s skin wherever his eyes lay and his hands sit, and he could swear he would find burn marks on his hips if kihyun were to take his hands off him, not that he wants him to. kihyun licks his lips.

“you look so beautiful like this,” and hyungwon can feel himself twitch when he says that, dripping with precum and painfully waiting and wanting to be touched. kihyun runs his hands down to cup hyungwon’s ass now, fondling and squeezing until hyungwon struggles to keep the moaning low and to himself. his hands move back up to his thighs and slip under the lace, holding hyungwon’s hips down skin to skin. it makes hyungwon hold his breath, as for a second he thought kihyun would finally touch him, but all it does is tighten the panties around his cock, and it’s unbearable.

“what do you want me to do to you, sweetheart?” kihyun asks, and hyungwon knows that he’s trying to keep calm and not pounce on him immediately, not that he would mind. a million positions run though hyungwon’s mind that he can’t decide on, so he simply blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. the faster kihyun actually gets his hands — or his mouth — on him, the better.

“eat my ass, please, just eat my ass, i don’t care what you do—”

“turn around on your knees.”

the order stops him in his thinking but hyungwon immediately does as he is told. he can see the impatience in kihyun’s eyes and how much he also wants to have him, and the fact that he’s holding back to make this last longer only makes hyungwon’s hard-on more painful. once on all fours on the bed, kihyun drags him closer and pushes the skirt fabric away to uncover his ass. he doesn’t do anything for a moment, and hyungwon is about to ask when he feels kihyun’s fingers graze up the back of his thighs and his mouth kissing along his panty line, biting lightly every now and then. his arm hair raises all the more when kihyun parts his cheeks and hyungwon feels him tongue at his hole through the lace.

a loud gasp rolls off his parted lips, welcoming the feeling of warmth as kihyun spreads him open farther and presses his tongue even firmer against him. the lace feels scratchy and rough against his sensitive skin — that is, until kihyun forgoes the idea completely and pulls the panties aside, going back in for a slow, wide swipe with his tongue, his hands firmly gripping hyungwon's ass. as he starts to lick him faster, hyungwon feels his breath start to hitch, and he mewls little yeses and ahs in response. something about kihyun insisting to keep the underwear on ignites him even further, every squeeze of his cheeks sending another warm jolt of pleasure up his spine, and he forgets all about whatever neighbors live behind their bedroom wall when his moans get louder with each flick of the tongue.

he drops down to his forearms, eyes barely focusing on the wet spot of his own precum on the sheets underneath him, too absorbed by the sight of kihyun's pants tightening around his cock to notice anything else. he wants it, he wants kihyun to fuck him into oblivion, until he tears at the very fabric of his bedsheets if he has to. but he knows that won't happen until kihyun has made sure he's ready.

"fingers, ki," hyungwon almost inaudibly moans, before licking his lips and trying again. "aah, please finger me, kihyun, _please_ , i want you in me- _mmmh,_ " his head drops lower, face down against the mattress, as he feels kihyun's tongue dart and poke its way into his hole, and he has to bite the sheets to keep quiet. uselessly.

his whines don't take long to have an effect on kihyun, as the latter stops working him and instead presses his groin against hyungwon's ass, his hands holding firmly onto his hips. "you really want this, huh?" kihyun asks, teasing hyungwon's hole with one finger, not going any further. he seems to be waiting for an answer, and hyungwon knows he'll only get that finger in by asking for it. repeatedly, and in detail.

"y-yes, please, i want you to finger me, work me up until i'm wet and wide enough for your cock," hyungwon turns his head to the side to try and get a look at kihyun, bringing his own hands back and on his ass cheeks to spread himself apart under him. kihyun only bites his bottom lip harder at the sight and smirks, blurting a quick " _good boy_ " at him before he reaches for the bedside table and grabs some lube. hyungwon is about to turn his head back when he hears "no, stay like that. i want you to look at me while i fuck you like this," and finally feels a finger slide inside him.

it feels so unbearably good that hyungwon thinks he might come after just a few seconds of kihyun fucking into him like that, the way kihyun bucks into his own hand with his hips to set a steady rhythm. hyungwon closes his eyes, biting his lips in an effort to savor the feeling without being too loud about it, but kihyun doesn’t seem to agree.

“look at me, hyungwon,” he orders, and when hyungwon does, it doesn’t take long for the moans and whimpers to come back, fueled by whatever look of lust and hunger kihyun’s eyes are wearing. he pushes back again kihyun’s hips, against his finger, trying to get him in as deep as he can, because this simply isn’t enough.

“more, pl-ease kihyun, _mmnh_ i want. want more, one more finger, please” he pants, holding his cheeks even farther apart, biting his lips sore to distract himself from the intense feeling of pleasure building up in him. he doesn’t want to come yet, not before he gets kihyun’s cock inside him, not before he gets to come for him when kihyun asks him to.

he feels kihyun’s movements slow down, and his finger come out only for two fingers to go back in, slowly, working him until he’s comfortable with the new girth. “good boy,” kihyun almost strains to speak. “you know how to beg for what you want.” and with that, he slams into hyungwon at once, pulling him close to his groin with a hand at hyungwon’s waist, stealong a silent gasp from hyungwon's mouth, and it feels _so good_. it always takes him by surprise — good, pleasurable surprise — every time kihyun forces his body wherever he wants it to be, and he never tires to ask for it. a small, string of _yes_ and _fuck me,_ inaudible at first, escapes hyungwon’s lips until it dissolves altogether into moans that grow louder and louder with every thrust. he nods almost urgently when kihyun slows down, arching his eyebrows to ask if he can, and slips in a third finger, and he’s glad he didn’t have to ask for it because he doesn’t think he could have put together enough words for that.

“fuck me, baby,” hyungwon pants, “aah that feels.. haah so good.” he drops his forearms down so he can support his weight but they almost feel like cotton, taken up by the tension in his lower abdomen that cramps up his entire body down to his curling toes. he could come like this, and he definitely feels close judging by the look of the soaked lace and the stained bedsheets underneath him. he locks eyes with kihyun again, as if to say _if you keep fucking into me like this it’ll ruin me_ , and he thinks kihyun can read his mind because he stops moving altogether and slowly takes his fingers out of him, gently pushing him to the center of the bed so he can sit behind him.

hyungwon laments the loss for a few seconds until he realizes kihyun is talking to him and his ears are almost deafened from the blood that’s rushing through his head. “do you want to ride me, sweet boy?” kihyun asks as he massages hyungwon’s ass with one hand, caressing the lacy tights on his thigh with the other. he bends down to leave a few light kisses on his ass cheek, biting and squeezing at once to get a whimper out of hyungwon. he nods _yes_ and waits for kihyun to move him, to position him where he wants him to be, and he is almost surprised when kihyun pulls the panties off of him, being too distracted by how good everything felt earlier to remember that everything started because of them. he notices kihyun isn’t wearing his pants anymore either and starts laughing halfway through a bite on his ass.

“what is it, honey?” hyungwon can feel kihyun’s smile through his words, and he sits back to laugh it out as kihyun grabs the lube.

“i black out every time you finger me, i didn’t even notice you got naked,” and his giggle joins in with kihyun’s until they inevitably kiss each other quiet and kihyun pushes him back on his knees again.

“i’ll take that as a compliment then,” kihyun says as he spreads some lube on hyungwon’s hole and on himself, slowly guiding hyungwon back onto his cock with one hand. "sit on me, pretty boy," he whispers, and it's all hyungwon needs to get back in the mood, shimmying backwards enthusiastically until kihyun stops him with a hand on his ass, slows him down. the first push inside him feels so filling, so right, like it's exactly what he needed to take the edge off this whole time.

"fff _fuck_ , kihyun," hyungwon breathes out, shallow, "your cock feels so good," he moans and kihyun grunts, slowly pulls him back from his hip until he's taken him all in. "ahh, i missed you inside me," and hyungwon attempts to move, impatient to fuck himself on kihyun's cock, only to be stopped by another hand on the other side of his hips.

"no, you follow my rhythm first," kihyun says behind him, relaxing the hands that are painfully holding hyungwon back just enough to get him moving. the immediate pleasure he gets out of being filled up makes his own cock twitch and carries him on until kihyun allows him to rock back onto him, lightly at first then increasingly fast enough that hyungwon thinks he might come really, _really_ soon. he finds himself grinding faster, searching and searching for the dip after that ecstatic high, until the hands firmly gripping his thighs hold him back for half a beat.

"kihyun, _please_ , i want to go faster," he starts to whine until he feels a hand creep up his spine and card his hair, and kihyun pulls — gently, enough to move his head back and slow hyungwon's thrusts down to a languid, sluggish beat. kihyun pushes him back onto his cock like this for what feels like too long and not long enough at once. it drives him so close to the edge, being controlled like this, being used exactly how kihyun wants, and maybe next time he'll ask kihyun to tie his hands behind his back (if he can remember to). for now, he enjoys the hand in his hair sliding down his neck, scratching down his back through the blouse, coming down to rest on his ass, kihyun's favorite spot.

"i want to look at your pretty little hole," kihyun teases, using his thumb to pull on his cheek, "so stretched out, just for me," he adds, and hyungwon flushes. he still has yet to get used to kihyun's boldness, to the way that he finds little things to praise about hyungwon while he's fucking into him, and this time around hyungwon feels kihyun hook his thumb inside him. he gasps, and the immediate thightness sends a shiver all through him, and even with both hands on the bed he finds he has a hard time keeping himself together.

"so pretty, my little rosebud." kihyun pulls him back from his hips once, thrice, five times, slowly. hyungwon almost feels kihyun's eyes on his hole, watching, enjoying him taking both his cock and his thumb in. it burns hot inside him, twirling his guts into a jolty pulsating knot waiting to be unraveled, and it takes him a moment to realize he's panting loudly, moaning with every thrust. he doesn't notice that kihyun pulled his thumb out and is now crouching behind him until hyungwon feels his warm breath on his neck. a hand is busy rubbing his chest, another is squeezing his inner thighs, and kihyun lightly bites his ear lobe.

"how do you want to come, baby?" kihyun, still inside him, licks hyungwon's neck and lightly pinches a nipple, and hyungwon whimpers.

"fuck me, just fuck me," he pants for a second, relishing the feeling of kihyun pressed behind him, "pound my face into the mattress please i want you to come inside me." hyungwon rushes through his words, and he isn't sure kihyun has actually heard everything he said until he's pushed forward and pulled back against kihyun's hips, and he feels the cold drip of lube on his hole. kihyun thrusts into him hard and fast, and before he's even had the time to steady himself on his forearms his face is pushed against the sheets with kihyun's hands at his waist.

"fuck, fuck, yes, ahh kihyun," hyungwon moans, and whimpers, and gasps, with every push into him he feels himself getting closer and closer. he brings his arms behind him and spreads his cheeks open again, aching to feel every bit of kihyun inside him. "harder, harder, _deeper, please fuck me_ ," and kihyun obliges. hyungwon's breath is erratic, and he has to bite his lips to keep them from drying.

"you want me to fill that tight hole of yours, don't you, doll?" kihyun grunts, his own breath speeding up. he steadies himself with a hand on hyungwon's shoulder and pulls him back as he fucks into him.

"yes please, sir, thank you," are the last coherent words hyungwon mutters, and he hears kihyun whisper _fuck_ behind him. he mewls what he thinks sounds like _harder_ and _thank you_ and _don't stop_ and the knot within him unfurls at once and he comes untouched all over the inside of his skirt, his thighs seizing up with his fingers and toes as they curl even tighter. hyungwon is still reeling from his orgasm and the numbness in his limbs when kihyun pounds into him a few more times as he moans then stills for a moment to come inside him, leaving a red mark on hyungwon's waist when he releases his hands and falls forward, gasping loudly into his ear.

" _fuck_ , what was that?" kihyun is out of breath, barely able to steadily sit back on his haunches once he pulls out. as for hyungwon, he's already sprawled out on the bed, all limbs and flowy fabrics.

"i don't know and i don't care but i could probably take a nap right now and wake up into next year," hyungwon says after regaining his breath, laughter woven into his words. he stretches his hands and arms out to test if there's still any feeling in them, then turns his head to smile at kihyun.

"you're such a cat," and the way kihyun says it carries so much affection he can't help but squeeze his hands and eyes shut when he leans down to peck hyungwon's forehead and kiss his lightly bruised lips for a beat. "come on, let's clean you up so we can cuddle."

"no," hyungwon shakes his head, "a few more minutes, this is comfy." he doesn't need to pout to convince kihyun this time, who answers with a silent _okay_ and a smile. some time passes between them, hyungwon unknowingly syncing his thumb brushing over kihyun's knee to the ticking of the clock on the dresser, and it feels warm. his skirt is ruined but at least he doesn't have to do his little laundry in hiding anymore, he might even be able to buy more lingerie, maybe together with kihyun. and he could actually take a nap right now.

"i really didn't think this would turn you on so much," hyungwon says after a beat, breaking the comfortable quiet between them, a cheesy smile on his lips and his eyes on kihyun's.

kihyun laughs lightly. "i thought about it a lot before but never got around to asking if you were okay with it," he shrugs, "so i just shoved it in a corner of my mind for a later time." he runs a hand up and down hyungwon's thigh, stopping at his waist to gingerly tease the reddened skin.

"same here," hyungwon giggles. he grabs kihyun's hand for a second and leaves a kiss on his palm when kihyun moves to cradle his cheek.

"how do you feel about trying... fishnet tights and pink chokers sometime?" a tentative tone hangs in kihyun's words. he continues to lightly massage hyungwon's upper thigh, getting caught in rubbing the lace on his knee highs again.

"isn't that supposed to be my question?" they both laugh, and something in hyungwon's heart feels just that much lighter and warmer when he looks at his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, one of my absolute favorite things in the world is a dom losing their shit and having verbal diarrhea calling their sub every pet name they can think of, okay? okay
> 
> i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/mooniebem) if you want it


End file.
